If You Don't Know
by JoeyBoey
Summary: 8 years passed since Abigail last seen Luke Hemmings. A death in her family brought her back to Australia. Less than a year later, she made a bold decision to make the move permanent where she finally is reunited with Luke. Tensions rise and friendships are tested. Will the years of distance strengthen Luke and Abigail's friendship or destroy it when secrets come out of the bag?


A Year Ago in Australia

_"Family and friends, we are here today to not mourn the death of the dearly beloved, Richard Evans, but to celebrate his life." Father Alex began as sobs and sorrow filled the air in the church. _

_It was a dark day for Abigail Parker and everyone around her. They were there to remember her uncle who passed suddenly in his sleep due to a heart attack. Abigail sat next to her Aunt Shirley as she held her three-year-old cousin, Annabel, in her arms. The tears were rushing like waterfalls down everyone's face as the service continued._

_Abigail was extremely close to her aunt and uncle, even though she lived in a different country. She spent every summer, winter in Australia, with her aunt and uncle since she was three. She always loved living with them during her summer. She was able to ditch the scorching temperatures in Arizona. However, when she was eleven, it was her last summer with them due to personal problems; yet, here she was at the funeral service held four days before her eighteenth birthday. Her uncle and aunt became like second parents to her, and they treated her as if she was their own. For the longest time, they weren't able to conceive a child. There were endless miscarriages. Even when Shirley was pregnant with Annabel, they didn't want to believe they were going to be parents until she was born. Annabel was their miracle baby. _

_During the funeral service, there were laughs and tears as eulogies were read and people telling their favorite memories of Richard. Abigail loved hear stories of her uncle because it was the light in many people's lives. It gave life to the air swirling around them. As the closing speech finished up, the casket was carried out to the hearse to be transported to Richard's final resting place._

_At the ceremony, a few more words were said and everyone put one white flower on top of the closed casket as a final goodbye before the casket was lowered in the ground. _

_As Abigail thought she was all out of tears, more began to spilling out as she put her flower on the casket. She didn't know how to grieve because she never had to deal with death. Even though she was with family, there was one person missing she wished was there. The one person that was able to brighten her mood no matter what and that was her best friend, Luke Hemmings. She hasn't seen him since she was eleven. _

The Present (Arizona)

It was six-thirty in the morning as Abigail groggily stumbled into the kitchen, searching for her morning cup of joe. Coffee made mornings bearable, especially on a Saturday.

"Good morning." Abigail quietly said to her mother as she prepared her coffee the way she liked it and slowly made her way to the couch.

"Oh my god." Her tried to imitate a teenage girl. "Am I seeing things? Or is Abigail actually up before noon?"

Abigail glared at her mother as she sipped her coffee. It was too early for her shenanigans, and she was definitely not in the mood at the moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your highness. " She giggled. "I should know to not disturb you until you finish your coffee." Her mom pretended to bow down.

"You're a complete dork." She shook her head and smiled. "Who are you talking to anyway? Grandma?"

Her mother turned to her. "No, it's your Aunt Shirley."

Abigail looked at the clock. "Isn't it almost eleven o'clock at night over there?" Her mother nodded. "Tell her I said hola and miss her bomb chocolate cheesecake."

"Why don't you just tell her yourself? Anyways, your aunt has something to ask you. Hold on, Shirley." Abigail's mother said as she passed her the phone and asked, "Why are you up this early?"

"I work at nine-thirty." She grabbed the phone. "HOLA SENORITA! I miss you bunches."

Her aunt chuckled. "I miss you too, my insane niece."

The duo talked for ages catching up with the latest gossip, since they haven't had the chance lately. Abigail loved listening to her aunt's stories about what crazy things Annabel has done. She truly missed her family in Australia. As she was lost in her thoughts, her aunt dropped the ball on her.

Abigail went numb. "Did you say move to Australia?" She wanted to clarify what her aunt just said and looked at her mother to see if it was a joke, but her mother slightly smiled and nodded.

"Yes, dear. You heard correctly. I am not forcing you to do anything. It is all up to you and what you want to do. It's completely your choice if you want to move to Australia and live with me to help me raise Annabel and keep things orderly. If I'm being completely honest, your parents are the ones who brought it up since you already graduate high school. They know how much you love being in Australia and with us. They are not abandoning you; they just feel that I need the extra help, since Uncle Richie's passing." Shirley paused. "We are not expecting an answer right away. Take your time with your decision because this is a life changing experience."

Abigail just sat there in silence to process what her aunt told her. She could have all the time in the world, but nothing would change her mind. She knew her answer right away.

She took a deep breath in. "I'll move. I'll do it for you and more importantly, Annabel. I will help you out any way possible. With me doing this, it is somewhat a way of paying you back for all the summers/winters I've spent with you and Uncle Richie."

"This means so much to me, Abby. You have no idea. You definitely have grown up into a beautiful young lady. I love you loads."

"I love you endlessly." Abigail smiled. "I'll see you in three months in the beginning of June."

The two talked for a little bit longer before Abigail said goodbye to get ready for work. While she was putting on her makeup, she began to wonder how crazy it was to start a new life in Australia to actually experience it year around, for the first time. She believed this was going to be a challenging but good change. She needed a change of scenery. More importantly, after _eight_ long years, she will be able to see the one person she missed the most.

And that was _Luke_.


End file.
